Life
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Jane and Maura go through several test during their friendship. AU. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and isles.**

* * *

**A/N: This is very AU. To start Maura is Angela's daughter instead of Jane. Patty and Hope are still Maura's parents, but Patty gave her to Angela. Jane and Maura have been friends since middle school. Jane lives with Maura, Angela, and three OC character eventually. Jane and Maura are the same age. The story starts during Jane's second year of college before she moves in with Maura. And Maura skipped a grade so it's her third year of college.**

* * *

_1996_

Jane was shaking she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was still sitting in the bathroom with the stick in her hand when she heard her roommate, Maura Rizzoli, walk in.

"Jane, are you here?"

Jane couldn't force herself to say anything. Maura walked through the dorm room that they stayed at during the week. On the weekends they went home to their families. Maura opened the bathroom door and saw Jane crying. She slid down to sit next to Jane.

"Jane what's wrong?"

Jane looked at the stick still in her hand. Maura also looked down at the stick then enveloped her friend in hug.

"Don't worry Jane it'll be okay."

Jane snapped.

"It's not okay. I'm only twenty and still in college. My parents will never let me in their house again."

Maura rubbed her hand up and down Jane's back.

"Don't worry I'll help you tell your parents."

Jane looked at Maura still crying.

"I can't do this Maura."

Maura continued to rub Jane's back.

"Jane you know I'm here for you. You're not alone."

* * *

_That Sunday at Jane's parents' house._

Maura sat beside her friend facing Jane's parents. Jane looked both her parents in the eyes.

"Mom and Dad I'm pregnant."

Mr. and Mrs. Smith looked shocked. Mr. Smith was the first to speak.

"Are you sure?"

Jane nodded.

"Yes, I went to the doctor Friday. Actually I'm having twins."

Mrs. Smith's eyes filled with rage and anger. She jumped out of her seat.

"Get out of my house now."

Jane jumped out of her seat and ran out the door with Maura close behind her.

* * *

_Later that night at Angela's house._

Maura was sitting on her mom's couch with Jane next to her. Angela walked in with three glasses of hot tea giving one to each girl and keeping the last one for herself. She then took a seat across from both of them.

"Maura why is Jane crying?"

Maura looked at Jane then her mom.

"Her parents kicked her out."

Angela looked shocked.

"Why?"

Maura took a sip of her tea.

"Because she told them she was pregnant."

Angela set her cup down and pulled both girls into a hug.

"I assume it didn't go well?"

This time Jane answered.

"No it didn't go well. What I'm going to do now?"

Angela released both of them.

"First both of you are packing up your dorm. Then you're both moving here. I pass the college on my way to work so getting to school shouldn't be a problem."

Jane hugged Angela.

"Thank you so much Angela."

Maura hugged her mom after Jane.

"What would we do with out you?"

Angela started laughing.

"When you were younger both of you would have starved. You and your brothers almost ate me out of house and home."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to skip forward a little bit in the story.**

* * *

_1997_

Jane was eight months along and hadn't talked to her parents since her mom yelled at her. Angela and Maura were helping her work on names. Maura looked through one of the baby names book.

"How about Jenny?"

Jane looked up from the book she was holding.

"Maybe pile."

They had created three piles. One was for no, one for maybe, and the still empty one for yes.

"How about we go pick from the maybe pile?"

Angela suggested looking at the decent size pile of names. They each picked two favorites. Jane read off their list.

"We have Jenny, Erin, Michelle, Katie, Marie, and Lyn."

Frankie came into the house.

"What about Francine?"

Maura through the pencil she was holding at her brother hitting him in the chest.

"No Frankie."

Tommy walked in behind him.

"JT"

Jane looked at Tommy.

"What does that stand for anyway?"

Tommy shrugged.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I would like y'all opinions on names. Here is a list of choices.**

**Jenny**

**Erin**

**Michelle**

**Katie **

**Marie**

**Lyn**

**JT**

**If you choose JT please also put what you think it should stand for.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks to everyone who voted on names.

* * *

Angela, Tommy, Frankie, and Maura stood around Jane's hospital bed.

"Did you decide on names yet?" Maura asked looking down at Jane's daughter sleeping in her arms.

"Actually I did. The one you're holding is Erin Maura. Tommy is holding Janice Taylor."

Tommy smiled. "I can call her JT right?"

Jane nodded.

"Can we have a turn?" Angela asked with excitement and impatient mixed together.

Tommy handed JT to Frankie while Maura reluctantly gave Erin to Angela.

Maura sat down next to Jane. "Have you talked to your mother?"

"Not since my mother kicked me out."

Angela looked up from Erin to look at Jane. "Don't worry about it you can stay as long as you like."

* * *

_1997_

Jane sat with a now three-month old Erin while Angela held Janice. Maura was graduating college at the top of her class.

When everyone went to the graduation party Maura quickly took Erin from Jane.

"Just think one more year and you'll be graduating."

Jane smiled at Maura playing with her daughter. "I know."

* * *

_November 1997_

Jane laughed at Maura. "Your turning twenty-one and instead of spending it like a normal twenty-one year old you're here helping me watch my kids."

"I wouldn't want to miss their first steps."

Jane shook her head. "You've tried to get them to walk for a month."

"They will soon, I know they will. Right Erin, right JT?" Maura asked looking at the twins.

JT went on playing while Erin got on her hands and knees. She slowly started crawling to Maura.

"Come on I know you can walk." Maura said.

Erin stopped for a second considering it. She slowly pushed herself up. Erin then looked from Jane to Maura and took five wobbly steps falling into Maura's lap laughing.

"I told you Jane."

JT watched her sister then decided to try for herself. She saw Tommy walk into the living room and took that as her chance. Like her sister she walked to Tommy and was reward by a hug from him.

"Looks like you were right Maura."

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Next chapter will be Christmas at the Rizzoli's, Jane's birthday, more firsts from the twins, another graduation, announcement, and favours.


	4. Chapter 4

_December 1997_

Jane, Maura, Angela, Tommy, and Frankie Sat around the Christmas tree. Erin was in Maura's lap with her head titled studying the colourful Christmas tree. JT was in Jane's attempting to attack Tommy who was tapeing the whole thing.

Frankie was getting impatient along with JT. "Can we please open presents already?"

Maura laughed. "Yes, Frankie." Frankie went to grab one of the wrapped boxes. "Twins first." Maura added.

Frankie fell back down only to be knocked over by JT who had escaped her mother's grasp.

Angela was the first to hand her gifts to the twins. JT quickly tore the wrapping paper revealing a white shirt with hot pink trim. Also in pink written on it was "I love my uncles." Jane read it out loud.

JT walked and sat down between Frankie and Tommy causing everyone to bust out laughing. Next Erin opened her present like her sister she received a shirt except hers said "I love my Aunt." Jane also read hers out loud.

Erin walked to Angela and put her arms out for a hug. Jane saw this as away of her telling Angela she liked the shirt. Next it was Tommy and Frankie's turn to give the twins their gifts.

JT got a Red Sox's jersey with the number ten and JT on the back. Tommy got her a Red Sox's cap and a stuffed baseball.

Erin got a green white polka-dotted dress with a pink stripe at the bottom. The dress had a rocking horse on it. Tommy got her a head band that matched and a stuffed horse.

Both twins thanked their uncle's by attacking them in hugs and kisses. By now in front of Jane there was torn wrapping paper all over the floor. In front of Maura there was a much neater pile of wrapping paper. Jane swore that Erin spent way to much time with Maura.

Next were the gifts from Maura. JT got a sports play gym while Erin got a pink toy purse that held a fake phone, fake make-up stuff, and a fake credit card. They both also got a pink teddy bear. JT's was dressed as a baseball player while Erin's was wearing a simple white dress.

Last but not least it was Jane's turn. She got JT a basketball hoop that started out really low to the ground, but could be adjusted. Erin got a baby's doctor set. Jane knew that Maura wanted to go to medical school and she also knew that Erin did anything that Maura did.

While everyone else opened presents Tommy and Frankie started to assemble JT's sports play set. Maura was showing Erin which doctor instrument was for.

* * *

_January 1998_

"Jane go we'll be fine." Maura was trying to get Jane out the door so she could spend her birthday with her friends.

"Maura you sure that you can handle them?"

"Jane Tommy Is coming at seven so I won't have to worry about JT."

"Okay, but if anything happens call me." Maura nodded then shoved Jane out the door before she changed her mind.

"Your ma's gone what should we do?" Maura asked as she walked into the living room.

JT who was in her jersey pointed to her sports play set unlike Erin who pointed to the small piano. Angela was cleaning out the attic and came across it and thought Erin might like it. How right she was everyday Erin made Maura show her how to play a song. She was getting close to be able to copy Maura since she couldn't read the song books.

Maura nodded to Erin. Erin understood and sat at the bench and waited patiently. Maura played with JT a few minutes and then left her to play alone until Tommy arrived. She then knelt down next to Erin and started to play.

* * *

Maura had already put JT to bed and was singing to Erin. Neither one noticed Angela, Jane, and Tommy standing in the doorway. Erin was almost asleep so Maura bent over and layed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Erin."

Erin opened her eyes a little. "Luv you too Nat Maur." (Incase your confused she's trying to say Love you too Aunt Maura.)

Maura tucked her in and almost ran into the people at the door. She noticed the tears in all their eyes and felt her's making their way down her cheeks.

* * *

_February 1998_

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear JT and Erin happy birthday to you." The Rizzolis and Jane sang as the twins laughed.

"Nat Maur stop ease." (Aunt Maura stop please.) Erin squealed as Maura spun her around.

"Me too Un Cranky me too." (Me too Uncle Franky me too.) JT said not wanting to be left out.

Tommy busted out laughing. "She still calls you Cranky."

"Un Towie ease." (Uncle Tommy please.) Tommy picked her up and started flying her around like a plane.

Maura stopped spinning Erin around. "Guys I have an announcement."

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Maura smiled. "I'm going to medical school."

Jane engulfed her friend and daughter in a hug.

"Most of my classes are online, but I well have to actually go to the school for some classes."

"I'm happy for you Maura." Jane said.

* * *

_May 1998_

"Jane how do you like finally being done with college?"

"Maura to tell you the truth I'm thinking of taking your advice."

Maura started jumping up and down without dropping Erin.

"Are you going?"

Angela, Tommy, Frankie, and JT stood behind Jane.

"Yes, I am going to go to the police academy. I'm going to need your help though."

"I got your back."

Erin smiled. "We got your back momma."

JT nodded. "up, e got your back!" (Yup, we got your back.) She said it super loud causing the Rizzoli clan to start laughing.

* * *

**Anything in () is just translating if you don't understand what they're trying to say.**

**Next chapter will be a few moments over the next four years of their lives.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to skip a few years, but I'm going to have a chapter or two in the future that will be flash backs. If there's something you would like to see in the flash back chapters let me know.**

* * *

_June 2001_

Twenty-six year old Jane stood in front of the building where she would be working along with her best friend, Maura. She was startled from her daydream by a man in his late thirties.

"You must be the new detective, Jane Rizzoli."

After living with the Rizzolis for six years she had her name changed.

"Yes sir, you must be Vince Korsak my new partner?"

"That would be me."

The chat another minute or two then walked into the building to start work.

It was almost to leave and Korsak was in the precinct by himself when he saw a group of six people walk in. Korsak stood up.

"I know Dr. Rizzoli, but may I ask who the rest of you are?"

Maura went to answer, but was interrupted by screaming. "Momma we helped grandma bake cookies than Tommy ate them all."

Korsak turned to see both girls hanging on to Jane.

"You didn't tell me you had kids Rizzoli."

Jane put an arm around both girls in front of her. "Korsak meet JT and Erin. Girls meet my new partner Korsak."

Erin was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you sir." She then held out her hand that was kindly accepted.

"Your very polite."

Erin smiled, but frowned when her sister came up. "She gets that from our aunt. I'd rather hang out with our uncles."

Korsak bent down to their level. "Who's your aunt and uncles."

Erin walked over to Maura. "This is Aunt Maur."

JT ran and got in between her uncles. "This is Uncle Tommy and Uncle Frankie."

Korsak looked at Jane.

"I moved in with them when I was twenty." Jane replied.

* * *

"Aunt Maur, JT won't give me back my stethoscope." Erin yelled chasing her sister around the living room.

"She took my baseball." JT yelled back and turned causing her sister to trip.

Maura walked in just in time to see Erin hit the side of the fire-place. Maura and JT were at her side in minutes. Maura picked Erin up and saw the gash on her head. Also seeing it JT started crying along with her sister and kept saying she was sorry. Maura looked the gash over.

"JT can you go get me a towel with two pieces of ice."

JT was off like lightning.

"Erin it's not deep, but I want you to go to the doctor any way."

Maura received a slight nod. JT arrived with the ice a minute later and told Erin to hold the towel on the cut to stop the bleeding. Maura picked Erin up and took her to the car with JT behind her.

At the hospital while the doctor was looking at Erin Maura called Jane. The doctor finished with the four stitches and then Jane walked in.

"Is she okay?"

Erin looked up. "I'm fine mommy I shouldn't have too sissy's baseball."

JT sat on the bed next to her sister. "And I shouldn't have taken your heart thing."

Erin hugged her sister while Maura talked to the doctor. "It's a stethoscope."

* * *

_August 2001_

"Maura, Jane, Frankie, Tommy, JT, Erin." Angela yelled from the kitchen. She couldn't belive all her kids still lived at home. Tommy and Frankie had tried to move out Three years ago, but they moved back in two month's later.

Maura was the first to take a seat at her plate. "Good morning."

Erin was right behind her and sat down next to her. "Good morning Aunt Maur and grandma."

Angela smiled and looked at the fridge. "Maura don't forget Erin has Piano at 3:30 to 4:30."

Maura nodded. Jane sat down next. "Jane your free this afternoon, but dinner is at six." Angela read off the calendar.

Last came the boys and JT. Angela once again read off the calendar. "Frankie you have an exam tomorrow so you need to come straight home. Tommy JT has softball practice."

After breakfast everyone went to work or school.

* * *

_October 2001_

"Maura why do we have to dress up." Tommy complained.

"Because I'm your older sister. Frankie isn't complaining." Maura said looking at her brothers.

Everyone was standing in the living room. Angela was dressed as a fairygod mother. Frankie was the tin man while Tommy was the scarecrow. JT was in her softball uniform along with Jane who was all so a softball player. Maura was a doctor and Erin was her nurse. Korsak even tagged along as the cowardly lion.

"Can we go now Aunt M?" JT asked losing patience.

"Yes, Janice." Jane answered.

* * *

**Good or bad?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mentions of the episode The Beast in me.**

* * *

_November 2001_

It was a week after Maura's twenty seventh birthday. Herself, Jane, Korsak, and two officers who were first on scene. They were all given orders not to touch the car. Maura was looking at the body through the window when she heard something.

"Jane do you hear that?"

Jane shook her head no. Maura heard it again and climbed into the back seat before Jane could stop her.

"Maura we're not allowed to touch the car." Jane warned.

Maura climbed out slowly. "I think they'll make an exception."

Just then what she was holding screamed.

Jane walked over to where Maura was holding a little toddler no older than a year old.

"Maura I want you to go back to lab and run DNA on her." Jane said.

"Jane I need a car seat." Maura stated looking at the car.

"I think there is one in my trunk if not I'll take this one out." Jane answered handing Maura her keys.

* * *

Maura sat the little girl on her office desk. There had been a car seat in Jane's car.

"Stay right there for one minute."

Maura doubted the little girl understood any of it, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Maura came back a minute later with a swab than gave it to her assistant.

"How about I see if I can find something to change you into."

You never knew what evidence you would find and she knew she probably had some clothes for the girl somewhere. She finally found a yellow John Deer dress that had belonged to JT.

Soon their body arrived and Maura sat up a small play area for the girl to play while she worked. Maura was waiting for her DNA results when Jane walked in.

"Where's the girl?"

"She's in my office."

"Oh. Korsak said to wait until we got the DNA back to call social services."

"Why?"

"Incase we get a hit on the mother."

"Oh."

Maura's computer went off.

"That would be our results."

Maura read the file then looked at Jane.

"Well she is John doe's daughter. It only pulled up one relative though."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Me"

Maura walked into her office and sat down next to the girl.

"I can't belive I have a half-brother and a niece."

Jane sat down beside her. "I'll go tell Korsak."

Just than Maura's assistant walked in.

"Someone's here to identity the body."

Maura thanked her then stood up picking the little girl up too. Maura walked to the viewing window making sure the little girl was turned away from it.

"I'm Dr. Rizzoli and you are?"

"Mr. Loyal."

"You are his father?"

"Yes, Colin was my son."

"That's his name."

"Yes"

"Did you know he had a daughter?"

Maura asked looking at the girl in her arms.

"Yes, her names Jennifer Kate she just turned one a week ago."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No, but all you have to do is ask Maura."

Maura was taken back a little especially when he pulled out the knife and cut his hand.

"Take care of her, she has no other family."

With that he walked out.

"Well Jennifer what do we do now?"

* * *

The twins were excited when Maura came home with Jennifer. Maura had run Mr. Loyal's DNA who turned out to be Paddy Doyle and was also her father. Jane had stayed at the precinct to work the case. Also Korsak pulled some strings so Maura could keep Jennifer.

"JT, Erin, I need your help."

Maura called from the door.

"Aunt Maur what can we do"

Erin asked.

"I need you to watch Jennifer while go get one of the cribs from the attic."

An hour later after finding the crib and assembling it in her room till she could clean out the guest room Maura walked back down stairs. Erin was sitting at the piano with Jennifer in her lap playing a song.

"Erin where is your sister?"

Erin stopped for a minute.

"In our room."

Maura walked back upstairs and found JT sitting at her desk.

"What's wrong JT?"

JT looked up from her paper.

"It's just a stupid dance."

Maura sat down on the bed next to the desk.

"Why is it a stupid dance?"

JT shoved the paper into Maura's hands.

"It's a father daughter dance."

JT sat down beside Maura.

"We had one of those when I was in second grade. You know who I danced with?"

"Who?"

Maura laughed.

"Your uncle Tommy. He was in third grade at the time."

"Really?"

"Yup. I bet if you ask your uncles they will take you."

JT hugged Maura.

"Thanks Aunt M."

They heard the door open than noise in the kitchen.

"That's them in the kitchen why don't we go down there and ask them."

In the kitchen Erin was already eating pizza and Frankie was entertaining Jennifer.

"Uncle Tommy I have a dance Saturday and I was wondering if you could take me?"

"Sure thing JT."

Erin looked up. "And I was wondering if Uncle Frankie could take me."

"I'm free Saturday."

Maura's phone went off.

"Watch the kids Jane needs me."

"What about Jennifer?"

Frankie asked.

"Erin can watch her." And with that Maura was out the door.

* * *

Maura, Korsak, and Jane walked up to their body. In his chest was an ice pick. Maura used a glove to remove it than looked at the three pictures.

One of Doyle holding a baby Maura. Than next was of Colin holding Jennifer. The last was a picture of all seven Rizzolis.

"Message is clear."

Korsak said.

* * *

_Saturday November 2001_

JT walked down the stairs with her hair tied up in a purple ribbon. Her dress was white with a purple paisley flower pattern with a bow on the side. Erin was next with her hair down wavy. Her dress was off white with green, purple, and creamed colored dress. It had a purple sash with a rose on it.

"You both look nice."

Tommy said.

Erin smiled "We aren't done."

Maura walked down in a fuchsia dress and gold heels. She had Jennifer in her arms who was wearing a pink dress with white polka-dots. Angela came next wearing a simple green dress with a gold leaf pattern. Last came Jane in her normal outfit.

"Momma this is a fashion show."

Erin whined.

"Sorry"

Jane said and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going little sis?"

Tommy asked.

"Korsak invited us to a police officer ball as his guest. Jane was invited, but decided she wanted three hours to herself.

* * *

**Good or bad? I'm still looking for ideas for flashback scenes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the chapter that will start the flashback scenes. Might be a small spolier from the pilot.**

* * *

_January 2002_

Just like any other day Tommy, Jane, Angela, and Maura went to work while Frankie, JT, and Erin went to school. Jennifer stayed with Maura unless she was doing an autopsy and then Angela or Jane would watch her.

Maura had went home early since there was nothing to do and Jennifer was being fussy. She was home an hour when her phone rang.

"Dr. Rizzoli"

She answered.

"Maura have you seen Jane?"

She heard Korsak's panicked voice ask.

"No, what's wrong?"

She heard Korsak sigh.

"We think she's been abducted."

Maura had already grabbed Jennifer, their bags, and her keys when she heard that.

"I'm on my way down there."

She was already in her car.

"Maura drive safe and pick the twins up just incase."

Maura hung up and drove to the school than precinct.

* * *

Hours passed and still no leads. Finally Korsak ran in.

"Maura we got a lead. I will call you if we find her."

Maura stood with the kids and Angela waiting for a call. After another hour they were told to go to the hospital. Maura went to talk to Korsak when they arrived.

"She was in bad shape when we found her. She was unconscious, she was pinned to the ground by her hands, had a gash in her head, and a stab wound to the stomach."

Maura ran to the closets trash can. Her mind flashing back to when they meat.

_Flash Back_

_Maura was in sixth grade. All the girls in her class always wore skirts and nice shirts. They all spoke correctly and had decent manners. That was until they got a new student, Jane. Jane wore jeans and boots. Maura and her weren't friends until a week later._

_"Please Stanley I'll pay tomorrow."_

_Maura saw Jane trying to get lunch. Maura had two dollars so she walked up to Jane._

_"I have an extra dollar you can have."_

_Jane got her lunch and smiled._

_"You're the girl in class who likes to read."_

_Maura nodded._

_"If you like you can sit with me at lunch Jane."_

_"Sure"_

_End of flash back_

Maura stood up.

"Is she okay?"

Korsak looked down.

"They won't tell me much because I'm not family."

Maura took off down the hall towards the nearest nurse.

"Ma'am may I get an update on Jane Rizzoli?"

The nurse looked at her.

"Are you blood relatives?"

Maura shook her head.

"No ma'am."

"Well than I can't tell you anything."

What happened next took everyone by surprise.

"Listen the only blood relatives that she has that give a crap about her are two six-year-old girls. We are the only family she has that didn't through her out. Now give me an update on my family."

When Maura finished her rant she took a step back.

"Miss don't make me call security."

Erin walked beside Maura.

"I'll get an update."

Maura picked Erin up and took JT's hand.

"Okay they're blood relatives can you give them an update?"

The nurse shook her head.

"They're minors."

"Maura?"

Maura turned around and came face to face with the Smiths. She handed the twins to Angela who took them outside.

"You kicked her out six years ago and you think you can just waltz right back in her?"

Mrs. Smith looked mad.

"I'm her mother so yes I can."

Maura took a step closer.

"You kicked her out when she needed you most."

Mrs. Smith also got closer to Maura.

"It's your fault she was even at that dang college."

Maura came with in an inch of Mrs. Smith.

"I would hit you now, but I want an update on my friend."

Mrs. Smith stormed out while Mr. Smith went and talked to the nurse. Angela brought the twins back in. Erin ran into Maura.

"Who was that Aunt Maur?"

Maura looked down at the girl.

"That was your grandmother."

Erin laughed.

"The evil witch?"

Maura looked guilty she knew what she had actually called her.

"My little bat ears needs to stop eavesdropping."

Erin started laughing. Mr. Smith walked up behind Maura.

"I told the nurse she was allowed to talk to you. I apologize about my wife. And tell Jane I still love her."

He than followed his wife's earlier direction.

* * *

**Good or bad? And I know I promised more flashbacks, but I didn't have enough ideas to write flashbacks. I will still add them if someone suggested them. Also there will be on more chapter to this story. There will be a sequel, but I'm having trouble with a title. There will be a poll on my page to vote for the title.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter. New story will hopefully be up Monday or Tuesday. Still don't own Rizzoli and isles.**

* * *

After Jane got out of surgery two people were allowed in the room. After Maura talked to the nurse it was no more than five, they just had to be quiet and civil. Jane was still unconscious and Maura hadn't left her side. At the current time Maura, Erin, JT, and Jennifer were in the room.

"Maura please go get something to eat."

Korsak practically begged walking into the room.

"No, she might wake up while I'm gone."

Korsak shook his head.

"Well I'm taking the twins to eat, would you like me to take Jennifer too?"

Maura nodded and handed Jennifer to Korsak. Angela walked in after they left.

"Sweetie you need to go eat."

Angela said in a mother tone.

"No, she might wake up."

Angela got an idea.

"If I bring your food up here will you eat?"

Maura nodded than turned back to Jane. Her mind went to when the twins were two.

_Flash back_

_JT had been running around with Frankie when she had fallen in to a hole at the park. Frankie had frozen while Jane gently scooped up the screaming child. Maura was at their side in a second with a shadow behind her._

_"What wong with J?"_

_Erin asked out of breath not able to pronounce her 'R'._

_"She fell and hurt her arm."_

_Maura explained._

_End of flash back_

Maura remembered JT had a red cast on her arm for six weeks. She had hated it because she couldn't run around and rough house as much as she would have liked. An hour later Angela herself and Maura some food. Korsak brought the kids back than left.

Maura had just finished eating when she felt something try to grab her hand. Maura looked up in surprise.

"Come on Jane wake up."

Jane slowly opened her eyes.

"Nice to see you awake Janie."

Angela said than left the room to get a nurse.

"How long have I been out?"

Jane asked trying to sit up just to be gently pushed back down by Maura.

"Two days and a half."

Erin said sitting on the bed next to Jane. JT was standing near the door and jumped when a doctor walked in.

After he looked Jane over he left the room.

"You can come closer JT."

Maura said noticing that she was standing by the door. JT nervously took a few steps closer.

"Come on J you aren't going to hurt her."

Erin reassured her sister picking up on her worries. JT slowly and gently sat next to her sister.

Angela and Korsak were standing at the door. Angela was holding a camera and snapped a picture.

Jane was on one side of the bed with Maura laying on the other side. Jennifer was in between them laughing at JT pretending to be a cop like Jane and Erin pretending to be Maura. They were a family and would take what ever life through at them. One problem was they didn't know just how much was getting thrown their way.

* * *

**Well here's the end. I'm still looking for votes on the sequel's title.**


End file.
